Panis Angelicus
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Drawing the bow across the neck as she began to play shortly thereafter singing, the words soft and gentle, sound hauntingly beautiful as it danced with the fiddle's voice. Spain/fem!Romano AU


Title: Panis Angelicus  
Author: Himuro Miharu  
Pairing: Antonio/Katirina (Spain/femRomano)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Possibly a bit confusing, it's a written version of a day dream I had, so...yeah.  
Summary: Drawing the bow across the neck as she began to play shortly thereafter singing, the words soft and gentle, sound hauntingly beautiful as it danced with the fiddle's voice.  
Notes: Yeah...no idea where this came from. But anyway!  
Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

The theatre was silent, the occupants all waiting with baited breath as the young woman at the back of the stage made her way to the center, fiddle at her side. Giving a soft smile she lifted it to her shoulder, drawing the bow across the neck as she began to play. The gentle swaying motion of her body made her crimson and champagne ball gown flutter about her bare feet as she continued the intro. Suddenly she began to sing, the words soft and gentle, sound hauntingly beautiful as it danced with the fiddle's voice.

"_Panis angelicus,  
fit panis hominum;  
Dat panis caelicus  
figuris terminu:  
O res mirabilis!  
manducat Dominum,  
Pauper, pauper, servus, et humilis.  
Pauper, pauper, servus, et humilis."_

Smiling softly she continued to sway, the slow tempo speeding just slightly.

"_Panis angelicus.  
fit panis huminum;  
Dat panis caelicus  
figuris terminu:_

_O res mirabilis!  
manducat Daminum,  
Pauper, pauper, servus, et humilis."_

Smile never leaving her face she closed her eyes and continued to play, her body gently swaying and twisting to the sound, fiddle never missing a note.

"_Te trina Deitas  
unique poscimus:  
Sie nos te vista,  
Sicut te colimus;  
Per tuas semitas,  
duo nos quo tendimus,  
Ad lucem quam inhabitas  
Amen."_

The final note was held as she drew her bow across the elegant neck of the fiddle, both dropping off into silence, a haunting reverberation echoing throughout the grand hall. Opening soft olive green eyes she fell into a graceful curtsey, a grand smile on her face. Dropping into a curtsey once more as the applause began to cease she smiled again before leaving the stange, finding herself drawn into muscular arms.

"You were amazing mi querida."

A shy 'Grazie' tumbled awkwardly from her lips before they were caught in a gentle kiss. Pulling away she smiled softly, hugging the Spaniard tightly.

"Grazie for being here."

"I wouldn't miss it Kitten. Go on now, you're amazing."

Giving him one last shy smile she took a deep breath before moving forward and taking the stage once more. Lifting her bow she smiled as the chimes began to play, accompanied by a soft flute. Once it was her time she began to play, a fast paced Celtic tune, she happily performed, jumping around as she played.

She danced effortlessly around the stage, interacting happily with the members of the orchestra. Kicking her legs in front of her she continued to spin, feet moving faster as the music itself gathered speed. With a wide smile she jumped into the air, slowing for a moment before playing with renewed vigor. Aiming a smile at her sister and grandfather sitting in the first row of seats she finished with one last kick of her feet, throwing her arms into the air, chest heaving from exertion.

Dropping into a curtsy she smiled before waving and walking off stage, finally done for the night.

"You never cease to amaze me Katirina."

Turning to face the voice she smiled at the sight of her husband once more approaching to hug her.

"Really? Is it honestly that good?" She asked, all her confidence leaving her now that she was off stage. Antonio sighed softly, taking the woman into his arms, hugging her tight.

"Si querida. You are amazing. Don't ever believe you're not. You've found something only you can do. Daisy was never able to play the fiddle, or sing like you can. You're one of a kind, and people love your talent, you make them happy when you perform. You saw that tonight."

Nodding she relaxed against his chest, drinking deeply from the bottle of water a stage hand had given her, waiting for her family to find her.

Humming softly she inclined her head to smile at the Spaniard, kissing the bottom of his cheek in appreciation.

"Thank you for always coming."

"I told you, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Okay so like I said, I have no idea where the hell this came from. I was listening to my Celtic Woman CD and suddenly this popped into my head, only it was a visual scene. This was my best interpretation of what I day dreamt. Sorry if it's confusing at all. It wasn't intended to be.**

**Translations: **  
Mi querida: My love (Spanish)  
Grazie: Thank you (Italian)

The first song was the Latin chant Panis Angelicus, the second, the one she was dancing to, was Granuaile's Dance composed by David Downes.

Here are the English lyrics for Panis Angelicus in the same formatting as used in the story:  
Bread of Angels,  
made the bread of men;  
The Bread of Heaven  
puts an end to all symols:  
A thing wonderful!  
The lord becomes our food:  
poor, poor, servant, and humble.  
Poor, poor, servant, and humble.

We beseech Thee.  
Godhead One in Three.  
That Though wilt visit us,  
as we worship Thee,  
lead us through Thy was,  
We who wish to reach the light  
in which Thou dwellest.  
Amen.


End file.
